New Friends
by Nightwing13
Summary: Two new girls join DWMA, one of them knows Kid and Death exceptionally well. The other may possibly discover new feelings for a certain white haired 'cool' dude. Includes comedy, action, and romance.
1. Prologue

Okay, it's been a while since I've written a non-McFLY story, so here's my comeback! A Soul Eater Story! Yay new twist! Anyway, I don't own Soul Eater only my two characters.

**Prologue**

We walked up to the school called Death Weapon Meister Academy. DWMA for short. Why were we here? Well you'll have to stick around to hear the story.

"Why again do we have to come to this school?" _Ironic._ My friend and weapon asked me.

"Because, even though we're probably more powerful than all the students here, we could still use some tips from other Death Scythes and their original meisters." I explained to her. She sighed and looked up at the school.

The school did seem a bit….odd.

"I'm really gonna hate your dad's new appearance aren't I?" I nodded. No, she isn't old and looks extremely young. She has just seen many pictures of my father in his earlier days. "And your brother will still OCD about symmetrical stuff?" I nodded again. "Alright, bring on the challenge!" I laughed and shook my head at my friend's reaction.

"Hey who knows, maybe you'll find your dream guy here." I said walking towards the school. I heard her stop and I turned to her.

Her hazel eyes opened and a grin was planted on her face.

"Haha, you're too funny! I think you've been secretly reading to many romance novels after our missions."


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay, it's been a while since I've written a non-McFLY story, so here's my comeback! A Soul Eater Story! Just wanted to let you know I've only watched the anime so I'm sorry if something is different from the manga! Anyway, I don't own Soul Eater only my two characters.**

**Chapter 1 (Soul's P.O.V.)**

"Soul, get up!" _Great, another uncool day that starts with Maka waking me up. Yippee._ "Soul, hurry up! We're late!" My meister, Maka, called. I groaned and slowly rolled out of my bed. I pulled on my clothes and fixed my crazy mane of white hair. Before I left my room I grabbed my leather jacket.

"Yo, where's breakfast?" I called to Maka.

"You woke up late so you have to wait till lunch!"

"WHAT?"

_Great._

Finally we made it school after arguing with Maka about why she should make me breakfast even if we are late. Of course we were late for Stein's class. _We'll probably walk in on him dissecting another animal, as usual._

"You know Soul; this is going to ruin my perfect attendance." Maka said as we walked through the halls of DWMA.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Maka." I said with my hands behind my head.

"Don't say whatever to me Soul!" Maka shot back in an annoyed tone.

"Whatever…" I repeated just as Maka opened the door to Stein's classroom.

"SOUL!"

"Nice of you to join us." Maka froze and I just smirked. _Of course Stein would hear us._

"Uh…morning Stein…" Maka said in a nervous tone.

"Why don't you guys take your seats?" He suggested in a cool tone.

"Sounds cool to me, come on Maka." I said as I dragged her to our seats.

"Took you long enough." I heard Liz whisper to us.

"Class started thirty minutes ago!" Kid whispered loudly to us.

"Relax, we're here aren't we?" I didn't' both whispering.

Sid then came through the classroom door.

"Oh, why hello there Sid." Stein said, not even showing a hint of annoyance from his class being interrupted again.

"Sorry Stein, but you have two new students." Side replied.

"Alright, fresh meat I cam impress with my godliness!" Black Star yelled. "YAHOO!"

Two girls then walked in behind Sid. One had short blonde hair and brown eyes that was highlighted with black eyeliner. She wore black skinny jeans and black converses. Her jacket had gray and black stripes going across it and it had buckles around the wrists and just under bust. She wore a necklace that was the same design of Death's face.

The other girl had long brown hair that ended above her hips and hazel eyes. She wore red high top converses and a pair of distressed looking capris that were held up with a studded belt and belt buckle the same design of the other girl's necklace. She had a long sleeve black shirt that showed her belly and shoulders, she wore an army green vest over her shirt that was zipped up halfway that revealed the top of her boobs.

"And do these students have names?" Stein asked.

"This is Arrow Element..." The blonde introduced her friend. "…and I'm Lily, Lily Death." Stein's cigarette fell from his mouth and almost everybody in the class had their jaws dropped open.

"Hey Kid, you have a sister?" I asked him. He finally closed his mouth.

"Of course I do." He said as he adjusted his jacket.

"Then how come you looked surprised?"

"That girl…" Kid pointed to the girl known as Arrow. "…she's a Death Scythe." My eyes widened. _Honestly, I thought the girl was cool at first bit now she's officially cooler than me._

"Hey Lily, isn't that your weird, symmetrical obsessed brother?" A voice asked. Kid jumped and we both turned to look where the girls stood. The voice came from the brunette and the blonde sighed.

"Yes, that's him." Kid quickly stood up and pointed his finger at Arrow.

"You ungrateful, unsymmetrical woman!" Kid yelled at her.

"Aw, is the little baby having a little tantrum?" Arrow asked in a baby voice. Kid just ignored her and sat down. I could only help but laugh.

"Alright, alright. You two can sit in the front for now." The two girls followed Stein's orders and soon class finally started.

"Hey Maka, what do you think of the new girls?" I whispered to her. She didn't answer and for a second I thought she fell asleep. I turned to look at her and I was a bit confused. Her eyes were extremely wide and she looked terrified. "Maka?" She jumped and then finally looked at me. Her features went back to normal.

"I'm fine…I'm fine…" _No, she isn't…_


	3. Chapter 2

**Okay, it's been a while since I've written a non-McFLY story, so here's my comeback! A Soul Eater Story! Just wanted to let you know I've only watched the anime so I'm sorry if something is different from the manga! Anyway, I don't own Soul Eater only my two characters.**

**Chapter 2 (Soul's P.O.V.)**

Stein's class had ended and Kid had insisted Maka and I to get to lunch early. He wanted to tell us something important about his sister and Arrow. Of course his weapons, Black Star, and Tsubaki tagged along.

"Hurry up guys; I want to be sitting at the table with my lunch at 12:21." Kid said as he scurried down the hallway as we slowly followed behind him.

"Walking to lunch fast is so uncool."

"I'll say!" Black Star said. He ran up next to me and threw his arm around my neck. "Hey Soul, let's take our time so we're late! That'd really piss Kid off!"

"Let's do it!" I said agreeing with his childish plan.

"MAKA CHOP!" Both Black Star and I had dents in our head the size of a textbook.

"What the hell was that for Maka?" I yelled at her as we continued following Kid, slowly falling behind.

"I want to hear what Kid wants to tell us, that's all." I was going to yell at her again but I couldn't. I was too confused and wondered what was going on in Maka's head.

After walking through the gloomy halls of DWMA, we finally made it to the lunch room. Other students were already eating their food while our empty table had only Kid sitting at it.

_Here comes the yelling._

We walked over to the table and Kid shot out of his seat.

"Where were you guys? Its 12:23, you're late!" He was overreacting once again.

"Chill Kid, we were behind you. At least we're here and didn't decide to ditch you." Liz said as she attempted to calm Kid down. He didn't say anything. He just groaned and sat back down at the table.

Liz sat next to Kid on his right side and Patty sat next to her. Black Star and Tsubaki sat across from Liz and Patty, while I sat next to Kid and Maka sat on my other side.

"So what is it you had to tell us Kid?" Maka spoke up. She didn't sound happy but she didn't sound angry either.

"Oh right-" Just as he began to speak, someone dropped a tray of food across from him. "IT'S UNSYMMETRICAL!" He yelled as he realized the mild and mashed potatoes were on one side and a bowl of rice and a tray of shrimp was on the other side.

"Get over it." A dark female voice said. We all looked up and found Arrow and Lily standing in front of us. They both took a seat, Lily sitting in front of Kid and Arrow sitting in front of me. Arrow only had a cup of instant ramen noodles.

"So, how's life bro?" Lily asked Kid. He only glared at her but his attention turned to Arrow as she made a slurping sound as she ate her ramen.

"STOP SLURPING!"

"Bite me." Kid immediately became quiet and we all stared at Arrow. Her voice was so harsh and we weren't expecting that.

"Well, it's nice to meet you girls!" Tsubaki said to the two girls, Lily looked at Tsubaki and smiled.

"Thanks! It's been a while since I've been home." Lily said cheerfully.

_It's like she's two different people!_

"Oh, Arrow, are you not from around here?" Liz piped in. Arrow looked up, she looked a bit surprised. Like she didn't know people wanted to talk to her.

"Uh…no. My city was burned down…" The whole table fell quiet. Of course…until Black Star had to pipe in.

"THAT'S SO EPIC!" Black Star yelled, surprising Arrow again.

"Black Star, calm down." Tsubaki ordered her meister in a quiet tone. I suddenly heard the voice of an angel laughing at the scene and it was coming from in front of me.

Arrow's voice was beautiful and her smile was gorgeous!

I tried to pull my gaze from her so she didn't know I was staring at her. But my gaze traveled down to the table where her arms rested.

Peeking out from her sleeve was a tattoo on the inside of her wrist. It was part of a Japanese character, but I couldn't see the whole thing. She pulled on her sleeve and the tattoo was covered. I looked up at her and she was looking straight back at me.

"What are you hiding?" Maka suddenly asked. Arrow's attention snapped to Maka.

"Nothing." Arrow quickly said as she looked down at her soup.

"Arrow…" Arrow turned to Lily. "We should go, one of the teachers wanted to see us." Arrow nodded and stood up, collecting her left over lunch.

"See you later!" Patty called to them as they walked away.

"Well they seem nice." Tsubaki said with a smile.

"Yeah, we should hang out with them sometime after school." Liz suggested.

"Good idea Liz!" Patty said agreeing with her sister.

"Arrow's too weird to hang out with." I turned to Maka. Her facial features were mixed with anger but something else…almost like…terror.

"Maka, you're just jealous she's got boobs and you don't."

"MAKA CHOP!"

_Okay, I deserved that, but really…what's up with Maka. She barely knows Arrow and she already hates her. It's gotta be more then jealousy._


	4. Chapter 3

**Okay, it's been a while since I've written a non-McFLY story, so here's my comeback! A Soul Eater Story! Just wanted to let you know I've only watched the anime so I'm sorry if something is different from the manga! Anyway, I don't own Soul Eater only my two characters.**

**Chapter 3 (Arrow's P.O.V.)**

We never really needed to talk to any teachers. Lily just made up the excuse before I attacked that Maka girl.

"Arrow, I have some business to attend to with my father and Kid. Why don't you check out the town?" Lily suggested as we both walked out of the DWMA after our first day of school.

"Alright." I said as I watched her walk down the stairs and disappear past some buildings. I sighed and put my hands into my army green vest.

_So…what to do…_

"HEY ARROW!" I jumped at the sound of someone screaming my name from behind me. I slowly turned around to see Tsubaki and Black Star walking over to me.

"Oh, hi."

"We wanted to invite you to come play a game of basketball with us." Tsubaki said politely.

"Basketball…"

"You don't know what basketball is? HA! THE GREAT BLACK STAR WILL TEACH YOU!" He grabbed my wrist and ran down the stairs. I nearly tripped on the way down.

"Black Star be careful!" Tsubaki called after us as she too ran. Black Star didn't listen.

Once we were down the stairs, he ran around street corners and I began to believe we were hopelessly lost. That is, until Black Star came to a sudden stop, making me trip again but I didn't fall.

"Black Star! You nearly hurt Arrow!" Tsubaki yelled as she came up behind us and hit Black Star in the back of his head. Black Star groaned and released my wrist to rub his head.

"Sorry Tsubaki, I didn't want to miss the game!" He said with a big cheesy grin.

"Yo, took you long enough!" I followed the direction of the sound of the voice and saw the red eyed, snow-color haired guy from school. He was with the three other girls Lily and I had lunch with, but there was a pink-haired guy with them. He looked so scared and nervous.

"Well Sorry I invited someone to make even teams!" Black Star yelled as he stomped over to them.

I realized we were in a basketball court. There was a bench that had bags on them. I thought it was their bags since they all seemed to be in different clothes. Three was graffiti that covered the walls and brought color to the court.

"Sorry about Black Star, he gets really excite when we have basketball games. He always likes participating in challenges." Tsubaki apologized as she led me to the group. I immediately noticed Maka staring at me. When I looked back she immediately looked away.

"So, you're going to join our game?" The white haired guy asked as he spun the basketball on his index finger. I just nodded slowly.

"Awesome, Tsubaki and Patty are team captains today!" Liz said.

"Alright."

"Yay!"

_They're two different people!_

"Tsubaki get's to pick first!" Black Star yelled.

"Alright." Tsubaki repeated. She looked around the group of people. "Maka." She picked the girl who glares at me first.

"Liz!"

"Crona."

"Black Star!" It was down to me and the guy with red eyes. Tsubaki had to apologize to Black Star for not picking him.

"Arrow. Sorry Soul." Tsubaki gave him an apologetic look and Soul only shrugged.

"Yay! Soul's on our team!" Patty said as Soul walked over to his team. "We'll be fair and let Tsubaki's team have the ball first." Patty said as she and Tsubaki bounced the ball back and forth to each other.

"Alright, let's play!" Soul yelled as Tsubaki dribbled the ball.

I just stood in the same place on the court as the others chased after Tsubaki. She passed the ball to Maka and she immediately passed it to Crona.

"Maka, why did you pass it to me? I don't know how to deal with people chasing me!" Crona just stood on the court, holding the ball.

"Just pass it!" Maka yelled as Soul came after him.

"Aaaah!" He threw the ball over Soul just as he tried reaching for the ball. Liz jumped for it but missed. I soon realized the ball made it in my hands as I held my arms in the air.

I dribbled the ball and ran up the other team's hoop. As I picked up speed I jumped and dunked the ball into the hoop. The hoop shook and the chain's rattled as the ball went through. I landed back on the ground with my hands in my vest's pockets and watched as the ball rolled to Soul's feet. I looked up at everyone and they stared at me with their jaws hanging.

"What?" The opposing team consisting of Soul, Black Star, Liz, and Patty looked at each other and back at me.

"YOU ROCK!" All four of them yelled. There response surprised me and I stumbled back a little.

"I call for team change up!" Black Star yelled.

"No way Black Star! I picked her fair and square!" Tsubaki responded without raising her voice.

"But with Arrow on your team you guys will actually win!"

I continued to watch the two bicker over me. I didn't know what to do so I stayed a few feet away. I shivered a little and noticed Maka was glaring at me again. I glared back and the basketball rolled to my feet again. I looked up and Soul smiled at me, his shark-like teeth showing.

"Don't think you can beat us yet." He said, smiling. I smiled back to and began playing again.

**(Lily's P.O.V.)**

We watched the groups fight over Arrow and I could only help but smile. This was new to her, she was finally making friends.

"Well, she seems to be fitting in…" My father began to say.

"But father, she's-"

"Kid, I say who can stay and who goes. As long as Arrow doesn't rebel against us, she can stay." I smiled; glad my father was taking my side.

The three of us left the basketball game and began to walk back to our house. As soon as my father walked around the corner of a building, I grabbed Kid and made us stop.

"You tell any of your friends about Arrow, I'll be the one to make you regret it." My eyes glared daggers into his. He shivered as he looked into my eyes and he gulped.

"Alright…"

"Good."


	5. Chapter 4

**Okay, it's been a while since I've written a non-McFLY story, so here's my comeback! A Soul Eater Story! Just wanted to let you know I've only watched the anime so I'm sorry if something is different from the manga! Anyway, I don't own Soul Eater only my two characters.**

**Chapter 4 (Lily's P.O.V.)**

The next day, Arrow and I traveled through the halls of DWMA for our second day at the school. Arrow had acted normal, or at least how she used acted before she had just me as a friend.

"So Arrow, have fun playing basketball with the others?" I looked over at my friend.

Her hands were in her vest pockets and her eyes were locked to the floor as we continued to walk through DWMA. She finally shrugged.

"Some of them are nice. I think that meister…Maka I believe her name is, knows about me." I returned my gaze from her to look forward.

"Don't worry, it's not like she'll come after you. Her weapon has to be willing to fight too, and by the looks of it, he likes you." I said just as we made it to Stein's class. Her eyes shot up from the ground and found their way to me. They were full of surprise.

"Who's her weapon?" I opened the door to the classroom and smiled back at her.

"Soul." Her eyes seemed to widen even more and a hint of blush appeared on her tan cheeks.

"Oh…" We both entered the room but Stein, for some reason, wasn't in.

"Yo Arrow, Lily." We both looked up at the row of seat filled with students. My eyes scanned the seats and landed on Soul's white head of hair.

"Sup?" I asked as I led Arrow up the stairs to Soul and his friends.

"Wanna sit with us?" He asked. His eyes moved from me and to Arrow. I looked out the corner of my eye at Arrow and she was now looking back down to the floor.

"Sure." Soul sat back down between Maka and Kid. I then sat down next to my brother and Arrow sat next to me.

Just as we took our seats, Stein rolled into the classroom on his wheelie chair. He hit the step before the door and fell to the floor. He then picked himself up and sat back down in his chair backwards.

"Before I start today's class. Maka, Black Star, you'll take your weapons and go with Lily and Arrow to the Death Room." Maka, Soul, Black Star, and Tsubaki exchanged confused looks.

"So, what is father doing now?" I whispered to Kid.

"How would I know? I'm surprised he didn't ask for me to come along." Kid whispered back.

"NOW!" Stein yelled, getting my attention. I looked back at my teacher and nodded.

Arrow was the first to make her way out of the classroom door and the rest of us followed. We didn't bother speaking. We were all in our own little thoughts, wondering why Death needed to see us.

"Kids! Glad you made it!" My father greeted us. How his attitude and appearance changed, I'll never know.

"What did you need to see us about Death?" Maka asked politely. _So she's nice now, just around Arrow she's a sour puss._

"Well I'm glad you asked! See I have a special mission for all of you. There's an anti-witchdoctor lost in the forest not too far from here."

"An anti-witchdoctor? Sorry, but I don't think I want find a lost anti-witchdoctor. That's so uncool." Soul said in a laid back tone with his hands behind his head.

"Well you know what I mean Sou. It's a tough mission so I'm sending all of you to get the job done."

"What is an anti-witchdoctor doing in the forest?" I asked making my father look at me.

"Well, instead of healing people, he curses them, turning them into bad souls." He explained.

"Aw, this'll be easy! The amazing Black Star will get this job done with no help at all!"

"Did I forget to mention you can't look in his eyes or your eyes will burn up?" Black Star jumped a little and Maka, Soul, and Tsubaki had dropped their jaws.

"Good luck!" Death said as Arrow and I led the others out of the Death Room. The door slammed shut behind us and we all stood outside the door in silence.

"S-so how are we supposed to fight this guy?" Maka stuttered, looking at the floor with her emerald green eyes wide.

"Who knows…?" I said with no care in my voice. Arrow and I soon left them in shock. "Arrow, you know what you're gonna have to do right?" She nodded, and then turned and smiled at me.

"I'll barely need any insanity to take this guy out."


	6. Chapter 5

**Okay, it's been a while since I've written a non-McFLY story, so here's my comeback! A Soul Eater Story! Just wanted to let you know I've only watched the anime so I'm sorry if something is different from the manga! Anyway, I don't own Soul Eater only my two characters.**

**Chapter 5 (Soul's P.O.V.)**

I was still in shock after finding out about our enemy's secret weapon, but now Maka, Black Star, Tsubaki, Lily, Arrow, and I were walking through the forest where we'd find him. Sure I'm usually laid back and not worried about missions, but what if my friends get hurt? They could die!

"Where are we supposed to find this Witchdoctor in this forest?" Maka asked in an annoyed tone as she led us through the forest.

"Why don't we just call for him?" I asked sarcastically, but of course to one of the other meisters, they thought I was serious.

"HEY ANTI-WITCHDOCTOR COME OUT, COME OUT WHERE EVER YOU ARE!" Tsubaki and Maka immediately covered Black Star's mouth and Lily and Arrow looked un-entertained…somehow. Then something caught my attention from behind the two girls.

Arrow's eyes glared at something that was hidden in the trees, but then her eyes widened. She immediately tackled Lily who fell on the other three and. Then I noticed spikes pop out of a tree and strike another tree.

Arrow then helped the others up and then looked back at the scene.

"Well, we must be close." Lily said as she dusted the dirt off herself. The rest of us nodded and continued walking through the forest but stopped when we heard the sound of someone laughing like a maniac.

"I think we found him." Maka whispered to us.

"That's our cue Tsubaki." Black Star whispered loudly.

"Right." Tsubaki replied with a nod, but before she could transform into her weapon form, Lily and Arrow ran straight past us.

They ran straight to a man who was stirring some liquid substance in a giant black pot. He wore a long orange dress like thing that had numerous blood stains. He wore necklaces of human fingers and toes. His mask, however, seemed to be his actual face. It was all black and his eyes were outlined in red while his mouth was outlined in white.

"Hey witch doctor! Got any cure for serious ass kicking?" Lily asked them as she and Arrow continued running towards him. The witch doctor looked surprised just as we were.

"What the hell are you doing?" I yelled at them. They acted like Black Star but something told me they were much more experienced then he was.

"Now Arrow!"

In the place that Arrow was wondering a bright white light took her spot and transformed into an actual scythe, like me. It spun in the air and Lily caught it, slashing the witch doctor but he dodged and instead she cut the giant black pot in half, spilling the mysterious liquid on the ground. When Lily jumped away from the witch doctor she glared at him and I could finally see what Arrow looked like in her weapon form.

The handle was bright metal that had black metal wrapped around it. There was Chinese characters carved into the handle but I couldn't read them from where I was. The blade however wasn't metal, it was diamond. However, from what I could tell, it was stronger than diamond. And where my eye would be on the scythe was a black side on one side and on the other side was a white stone. She looked so cool.

"HOW DARE YOU DESTROY MY HUMAN STEW!" The witch doctor yelled at Lily.

"Come on Soul-"

"Wait." I cut her off, putting my hand in front of her to stop her from charging in. "This is their battle." I could tell she was glaring at me, but I wanted to see how this battle would end.

"Oh, please. You know humans would never taste good." Lily said with a smirk. The witch doctor's red outlined eyes glared at her.

"Lily don't look in his eyes!" Tsubaki reminded Lily, but then I noticed something. Lily's eyes were closed and I noticed the stones on Arrow were glowing. The black metal seemed to have unwrapped from the handle and wrapped around Lily's hands.

"Let's end this Arrow." Lily told Arrow.

"Right!" Immediately Lily's arms had taken the scythe into the air and the diamond blade flashed with light. The scythe swung at the ground and the blade hit the ground sending rocks flying out and the ground underneath the witchdoctor sent him flying backwards onto his back.

"Yeah get 'em Lily!" Black Star cheered from behind me.

"No, it's not Lily…" I told him and he stopped cheering.

"Huh? What do you mean Soul?" He asked.

"Arrow, she's somehow able to control Lily's moves. She's the one fighting through Lily's body." I explained to them.

"Wow, that's amazing." Tsubaki said in awe.

"Soul, how can you tell, you never pay attention during class." Maka asked, I didn't bother look back at her, I was too busy watching the battle.

"I know enough to know a normal weapon can't do that…"

Lily had run towards the witch doctor. He tried pulling something out from underneath his close but it was too late. Lily had sliced the witch doctor in half. His face now looked like one of those sad theatre masks and then his body disappeared leaving a red colored soul in his place.

The black trestles slowly slid off Lily's wrists and wrapped back around the metal handle. The whole scythe glowed and Lily released the scythe and soon Arrow stood next to Lily.

"Bon appetite, Arrow." Lily said sarcastically. Arrow didn't say anything, she just plucked the soul between her fingers and the soul seemed to shrink in her hands making it easier for her to eat. "Nice job by the way Arrow."

"Thanks, the fight was pretty easier than I thought." Arrow said.

I looked back at Maka, Tsubaki, and Black Star. They all looked just as surprised as me. Now I officially believed Kid, Arrow…she has to be an actual Death Scythe. And what's worse…I think…I think…I like her.


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry for how late this chapter is! I've been really busy and try to update my stories whenever I get a chance! Just wanted to let you know I've only watched the anime so I'm sorry if something is different from the manga! Anyway, I don't own Soul Eater only my two characters.**

**Chapter 6 (Arrow's P.O.V.)**

I was actually surprised the next day to find we didn't have school. What's worse it's the weekend, and I didn't know that….I haven't been to school is so long I forgot how the school week works!

Oh, well. At least I get a day to relax after my first mission for DWMA. It wasn't that bad of a mission but I didn't need to rest. It was too easy. Except, when I saw Maka, Black Star, Tsubaki, and Soul's faces after destroying that weird Witch Doctor, they looked like I was some crazy loon. Then again, I did show some of my special skills in my weapon form. Usually I don't have to use it unless Lily and I are in actual real danger.

"Arrow, let's go out and cause some trouble!" Lily called through my bedroom door.

"Alright." I climbed out of bed and did my normal routine before going out in public. When I came out of my room, Lily was already ready and waiting for me.

As we walked through her house, Lily stopped in front of the family room. She looked around the room and let out a 'hmpf'.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. She turned around to face me.

"Nothin' just surprised that brother of mine actually left the house." I just shrugged. She mimicked my actions and continued leading the way out of the house.

We walked down the street, thinking of something we could do to pass the time easier. As we continued walking through the town, I realized Lily had led us to the basketball court. We weren't the only ones there however; Soul and his friends were there.

"Lily what are we-" Before I could finish asking my question I heard the sound of Black Star's obnoxious voice.

"YAHOO! NOW WE CAN HAVE TEAMS OF FOUR!" I noticed the group consisted of Soul, Maka, Crona, Kid, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, and of course Black Star. Then I did the math and realized Lily and I would make the teams four against four. I groaned and turned to Lily.

"Lily, did you plan this?" A mischievous smirk appeared on her face.

"Whatever do you mean? I just accidentally led us to the basketball court, and our friends just happened to be here."

"Oh, accidentally?" I asked, forming air quotes with my fingers as I said accidentally. Lily only smiled.

"Hey are you girls coming or what?" Liz called to us.

"Yeah, coming!" Lily called back. I groaned and then Lily grabbed my wrist and dragged me to our 'friends'.

"To be fair, I think Soul and Arrow should choose teams." Tsubaki suggested.

"Yes, that seems fair and easy to deal with." Crona said in a depressed tone, that still freaked me out, but I would never say that out loud.

"Alright, if we're doing that, then I get to choose first." Soul finally said. "Black Star." Black Star performed a fist pump in the air and joined Soul in his little area. Then it was my turn to look around the group.

"Lily." Of course she'd be my first guess.

"Liz." I looked around the group and my gaze fell on Tsubaki's cheerful smile.

"Tsubaki." She then of course smiled and made her way over to Lily and me.

"Patty." I looked around the group again and landed on Kid….I would never in a million years pick him to be on my team. My gaze then traveled to the person next to him, Crona.

"Crona." I heard laughter from the other team and saw Black Star and Soul laughing together.

"Well this game should be easy." Soul said as he began to calm down after his laughing fit. "Kid."

"Uh…" I looked at the last person. Maka. She was glaring daggers into my eyes, but what I was supposed to say? 'No, you can't be on my team because clearly you don't like me!' I could never say that! "Maka…"

"Great, now that we have our teams picked, let's play basket-"

"No." Liz was cut off and besides me looking directly at Maka now, everyone else was looking at her.

Her gaze fell to the ground and her dusty blonde bangs covered her eyes, preventing me from seeing them.

"What was that Maka?" Patty asked in a kind tone.

"I SAID NO!" Maka's face shot up and she was glaring even more daggers at me. "WHY WOULD I WANT TO BE ON HER TEAM? OF ALL PEOPLE! SHE'S A DEATH SCYTHE WHO'S BEEN LYING TO US, WHY IS SHE EVEN HERE? TO RUB IN OUR FACES HOW COOL SHE IS?" My eyes had widened from Maka's sudden outburst.

"Maka, what are you going on about?" Black Star asked her. He seemed to be glaring at her, but mixed with a confused look.

"SHE DOESN'T BELONG HERE!" My eyes had traveled to the other faces of the people around me. Liz and Patty looked surprised. Tsubaki looked worried. Black Star looked confused. Kid remained neutral but when I saw Soul, he looked like he was about to pop the basketball between his hands. "SHE'S NOT EVEN A NORMAL DEATH SCYTHE! SHE'S A-" The sound of slapping filled my ears. Then my vision fixed on what happened in front of me.

There, in front of Maka, was Lily. Somehow, without me seeing her move from my side, she had walked in front of Maka and slapped her across the face. Maka was looking at the ground again with a shocked face. I couldn't see Lily however, I could see her fists. Her knuckles were becoming whiter by the second.

"Don't speak of her like she's a monster. The only one who's acting like a monster is you." Lily spat out the words like poison, making Maka's head shoot up. She was glaring back into Lily's eyes.

"I'll speak of her however the hell I want." Maka hissed. I saw Lily lift her hand up again but then Kid stepped between them.

"Lily, I think we should go see father about this." Lily's head snapped to Kid's direction and then she nodded, putting her fist back to her side.

"Let's go…" Lily said at a whispered voice. They both turned and walked past me. "Come on Arrow." Lily ordered. I nodded and turned to follow her but then I felt someone's stare on my back.

I looked over my shoulder to see Soul ruby red eyes. They looked full of confusion and hurt. Then I looked at his hands that held the basketball, they were different from his eyes. His hands applied so much force to the ball I could see his veins popping out of his hands.

I didn't know what to say to him. So I didn't say anything. I just gave him an apologetic look and followed after my meister and her brother.


	8. Chapter 7

**Thanks so much for the many comments! I had so many from my last chapter and I appreciate all of you leaving me a comment! Also, just wanted to let you know I've only watched the anime so I'm sorry if something is different from the manga! Anyway, I don't own Soul Eater only my two characters.**

**Chapter 7 (Soul's P.O.V.)**

"Maka what the hell was that about?" I yelled at Maka as we entered our apartment.

"Telling the truth, I didn't want to be on that girl's team." Maka said as she traveled to the refrigerator and pulled a bottle of water out. She took a sip from it and I continued talking to her.

"You flipped out on here! You totally lost your cool!" She slammed the water bottle on the counter and glared at me.

"Everything isn't 'cool', Soul. And that girl is defiantly not cool!" I glared straight back at her.

"No, you're the one who isn't cool. I thought you were a nice person, turns out you're just another fake person, just like everyone else." I left her standing alone in the kitchen and made my way to my room.

I slammed my bedroom door behind me, making the pictures inside my room rattle. I kicked some clothes that were once in a pile on the floor, across the floor. Then I punched one of my walls to release even more anger.

"Why is she acting like this?" I asked myself out loud as I removed my fist from the wall. I was glad I didn't leave a hole in the wall. If I did, Maka would just bitch at me some more.

As I looked at my wall, the image of Arrow appeared in my mind. She had the same sad look on her face when she was forced to follow Kid and Lily. She looked so sad… My gaze then traveled to my alarm clock. It read 6:30 pm. I wasn't sure where all the time went, but I made my decision.

I changed out of my sweaty clothes into some fresh ones. I came to a conclusion that I was gonna need to shower when I returned home after getting a whiff of myself. When I was dressed, I grabbed the keys to my motorcycle and headed out my bedroom. Maka was in the living room reading one of her stupid books.

"Where are you going?" She asked me as she looked over the top of her book.

"Out." I didn't bother to stick around and hear what she'd say next. I opened the front door and slammed it shut behind me.

She deserved to see how angry I was at her.

I walked through the apartment complex until I found the parking garage. I headed straight to my black and orange motorcycle and started the engine was I climbed on. I revved the engine and sped out of the dimly lit parking garage.

When I was finally out of the garage, I sped through Death City looking for Kid's house. When I finally found his…mansion, I pulled my motorcycle to the curb and ran to the front door. I know it's uncool to be in a hurry, but I just needed to make sure Arrow was okay. When I knocked on the door it slowly opened, revealing Patty.

"Hey Soul!" She greeted me cheerfully.

"Oh…hey Patty…they're not back yet?" I asked her. My heart seemed to sink into a mini depression.

"Kid and Lily? No they're still at the school talking to their dad." I realized she didn't mention Arrow's name.

"What about Arrow?" I asked eagerly. I was totally forgetting to act cool.

"Arrow? Oh, she's here, Lily didn't want her to tag along with her and Kid. She's afraid Death will spoil Arrow's mind." Patty said once again in cheerful mood.

"So…where is Arrow?" Patty stepped onto the front porch, nearly pushing me out of her way. Then she pointed to the sky.

"On the roof!" I looked up to where she was pointing. There I saw a figure of a person curled up in a ball, sitting on the roof. I looked back at Patty who had a big grin plastered on her face.

"What?"

"Nothing." She said as she rocked back and forth on her heels.

"Alright, how do I get to the roof?" She immediately grabbed my wrist and dragged me into the mansion. "Who! What are you doing? This isn't cool!"

"I'm taking you to the roof silly!" Patty replied as she opened a secret down that was hidden behind a bookcase.

"Whoa, how long have you had THIS?" I was pushed through the door and the door closed behind me. "Well this can't be good…" I turned around and found a staircase that led up. "Looks like only one way out."

I traveled up the circular staircase. The stairs led me to another door that looked old. At first I thought it was locked because it didn't open, but once I applied force to it, the door burst open.

I nearly fell over my feet from the door suddenly opening. Once I straightened myself up, I looked up at the sky. The midnight black sky was filled with millions of tiny bright lights that are called stars. They were pretty cool. Then something else caught my attention, Arrow's curled up figure on the other side of the roof.

I started walking over to her, quietly. I didn't want to disturb her from her thoughts. When I finally made my way over to Arrow, I could hear her sniffling from crying.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Arrow jumped from the sound of my voice. She looked over her shoulder and up at me.

"S-Soul!" She immediately wiped the tears from her hazel eyes. "What are you doing here?" She asked as she stood up. She was only a few inches shorter than me.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay." I said as I looked into her eyes. I guess she felt uncomfortable because she looked away from my own eyes.

"I'm fine; I know not all people will like me." She looked down at the floor.

"But Maka didn't have the right to talk about you like that! She didn't have the right to explode at you!" My voice was raised.

"It doesn't matter, everybody has their own opinions."

"Arrow, stop thinking like that! You're so much more then what Maka said!" Her eyes flashed back to my own. It was almost like darkness had filled her eyes.

"Yes, everything she said is true, I am a monster." My eyes widened. I could never believe this.

"But Arrow…"

"I think…you should leave Soul." Before I could say anything else, Arrow had walked right past me and straight down the stairs I came up from.

I was stuck in the same place Arrow left me. I couldn't believe anything Arrow said; she could never be a monster! My hands clenched into fists. This was all Maka's fault.


	9. Chapter 8

**Thanks so much for the many comments! I had so many from my last chapter and I appreciate all of you leaving me a comment! Also, just wanted to let you know I've only watched the anime so I'm sorry if something is different from the manga! Anyway, I don't own Soul Eater only my two characters.**

**Chapter 8 (Lily's P.O.V.)**

Another gruesome day at DWMA, yippee. *insert sarcasm here*

My talk walk with dad didn't go too well. It was so stupid! I shouldn't even have let Kid take me there to talk with him. He should have just let me nail that stupid Maka girl in the face. Arrow didn't do a thing wrong! But because of stupid Maka, everything is going downhill.

"Lily, you alright?" Arrow asked from beside me as we walked to Stein's class.

"Yes, just thinking." Arrow simple nodded and opened the door to Stein's classroom.

We were the first students there. I liked being first, that way I could be in a quiet area and think about what's going through my head. I trusted Arrow not to make any noise. She would just make sure nobody disturbed me. Kind of like a watch dog.

Soon I felt like I was reliving yesterday…

_**Flashback**_

"_Maka found out?" My father cried. Both Kid and I nodded slowly. "Did she tell anyone?"_

"_No, but she almost did. I should have hit her when I had a chance." I said as I through Kid a nasty glare._

"_Lily, violence will not solve anything." My father scolded me._

"_SHE CALLED ARROW A MONSTER!" I yelled. My father only glared at me, and soon my gaze had traveled to the floor of the death room. Now I really wanted to beat the living daylights out of that childish girl._

"_But she did make quite a scene." Kid began to say. "Our friends will be asking Maka what is wrong with Arrow."_

"_KID!" I yelled. He needs to shut up before dad jumped to anymore conclusions, which he was getting ready to do._

"_Oh dear! We can't have that!"_

"_But dad…"_

"_Lily, if Maka lets anything slip about Arrow…I'll have to exile Arrow from Death City…"_

_**End of Flashback**_

"Hey you guys!" I looked over at the door where Black Star and Tsubaki came in.

"Hey, you two are early for once." I said as I watched the two of them walk up the stairs and sit in the row in front of us.

"For once Black Star woke up early." Tsubaki said in her kind voice.

"Well…really, I couldn't sleep…" Black Star said quietly…for once.

"Really? How come?" I asked.

"Soul. He didn't return home. So I called him, he didn't answer. There's something wrong with him." Just as Black Star finished explaining, I noticed Arrow flinch from the corner of my eye. I turned to her, to ask if she was alright, but then Soul himself walked in.

"Soul!" Tsubaki and Black Star greeted in a surprised tone.

Soul looked up at them and then back at the floor. He climbed the stairs to Black Star and Tsubaki's row, but as he passed in front of Arrow it sounded like she was going to say something to him.

"S-" She immediately stopped herself. Soul looked at Arrow, but now Arrow was glaring at the classroom door where Maka stood.

She looked pissed. Not just at Arrow, but Soul too. She climbed up the stairs and over to Soul where she hovered him.

"Where the hell were you last night?"

"Out."

"Don't give me that bull-"

"Miss Albarn, may I suggest the front row for today?" We all looked at the front of the class where Stein stood. Other classmates had blacked the doorway. Afraid to come in, but brave enough to watch the scene unfold.

Maka muttered some words under her breath that I couldn't make out. Then she made her way to the front row. Soon all the kids were filing in, including Kid, Liz, and Patty.

"Today, can we try not to go see dad for a serious reason that involves Arrow." Kid said as he sat next to me. Once he sat down I smacked the back of his head.

"You unsymmetrical-"

"That's enough talking shit about Arrow! She's my friend, maybe not yours, but mine!"

"Arrow!" I heard Liz and Patty call from Kid's other side. I turned from Kid and watched as Arrow ran out of the room.

"We'll never get this class started…" Stein mumbled to himself. "Soul, Lily, will you please go get Miss Element."

I was the first to get out of my seat, but Soul was right on my tail. We ran down the halls of DWMA, no sight of Arrow. We eventually had to stop to catch our breaths.

"How is she…able to run…so fast?" Soul asked between his deep breaths.

"She's a death scythe isn't she?" Soul straightened up. His blood red eyes staring into my own eyes.

"Death Scythes don't obtain the gift of speed." _Shit…_ "What is Arrow exactly?" I turned away from him. It wasn't my place to tell and I didn't want to tell him. But I saw some sort of glint in his eyes.

_Love…_

'I can't tell you." I said turning away from him. I didn't want to look into those eyes.

"Please! I saw her yesterday! She was crying! She called herself a monster!" I flinched at the name. "She could never be a monster…" _I have to…_ "She's too kind…" _I have to tell him…_ "Please, I want to help her…" _I have to tell him for Arrow's sake…. _"Please-"

"She's part witch!"

I turned to look at him. Shock and confusion filled his eyes now. All he could say was one thing.

"What….?"


	10. Chapter 9

**Thanks so much for the many comments! I had so many from my last chapter and I appreciate all of you leaving me a comment! Also, just wanted to let you know I've only watched the anime so I'm sorry if something is different from the manga! Anyway, I don't own Soul Eater only my two characters.**

**Chapter 9 (Soul's P.O.V.)**

"A witch." Lily repeated.

"But…how? She's a weapon!" Lily sighed and we began walking again.

"She obtained the weapon form from her grandmother; it skips a generation in her family. But her mother…well…she was a witch." Lily seemed sad to say the last part.

"Has she ever used her powers?" Lily shook her head no.

"Well, at least I'm not sure of."

"Then she shouldn't be in trouble!"

"Maka knows." It pained me to hear that. My own meister and friend didn't even tell me. The whole time I was out of the loop. "If Maka tells anyone…Arrow will be exiled."

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" I yelled.

"You can thank my dumbass of a brother. He's the one who told my father about Maka's discovery." I stopped walking ahead of Lily again.

"He what?"

"You heard me, he told." I spun around and headed straight back to the school.

"I'm gonna kill him!"

"Whoa there tiger." Lily said as she grabbed my arm and spun me around to face her. "If you land a hand on my brother, I may just have to hurt you." Her brown eyes looked like they flashed orange but then they were brown again. "Besides," She released my arm. "We have to find Arrow." I let out a deep breath and nodded.

"Alright."

We didn't talk anymore. We were too focused on finding Arrow. Where the hell could she be in a town that she doesn't even know?

"Let's split up." My attention snapped back to Lily.

"Why?"

"We'll cover more ground if we split up." Lily explained. She looked so neutral. I could barely tell how she was feeling.

"Cool."

Lily took the west side of Death City and I took the east side. I was running past buildings, looking through windows, but couldn't find Arrow. It's like she vanished!

I soon had to catch my breath. Ironically I stopped at the basketball court.

"I never…get this tired…while I play basketball." I said out loud to myself. I decided I needed to sit down for a bit.

When I walked past the stone walls into the basketball court, I couldn't believe my eyes. There sitting on one of the benches, holding a basketball in her hands, was Arrow. I was in shock, how did I not think of coming to the court first?

My feet carried me over to her. It's like I couldn't stop them if I tried. I just let my feet carry me, because honestly, I wanted to be with Arrow right now. I

I was now standing behind her. She jumped when she finally noticed my presence. She dropped the ball and it rolled to my feet.

"Felt like shooting some hoops?" I asked as I picked the ball up.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, not bothering to turn around. I sighed and walked around the bench. I sat on the other side of the bench, leaving a huge amount of space between us.

"Can't I come and make sure a friend of mine is okay?" I asked as I examined the basketball in my hands carelessly.

"What friend?" A frown crept up onto my face from her words.

"Well, her name is Arrow. She's pretty cool. Have you seen her?" I asked, trying to get her to smile, but when I looked at her, she didn't. She still wore a depressing frown as she stared at the concrete ground. "So…a monster huh?" She still didn't say anything. "A person who's half weapon and witch isn't all that bad. In fact it's pretty cool if you think about it." That got her attention.

Her head snapped up and she looked at me with bug eyes.

"How did-"

"Lily told me." I said plainly. We both stared at each other. Our eyes almost linked, until she looked away. "So, what kind of witch are you?"

"Elemental."

_Hmm…Element…Elemental…_

"Wait…but your name!"

"It's fake, after my family…died, I changed it."

"Oh…" I simply said. I felt regretful about getting on a touchy subject. Then the black ink that lay on the skin of her right wrist caught my attention again. "So…the tattoos-"

"Represent the elements." She touched her right wrist and the tattoo glowed red. "Fire." Then her left wrist that glowed blue. "Water." Then her ankles that glowed brown. "Earth." Then the back of her neck. "Air." And her back, just above her belt. "Lightning."

"All of those?" She nodded and stuck her right palm out. A small ball of fire floated above her palm and a stream of water traveled around the ball of flames. She gazed at the sight with a bored look, but I couldn't help but stare in awe.

Even though Arrow thought she was a monster, she could never. She was just cooler than everyone else! And my feelings for her…only grew.

"ARROW!" Both our heads shot up to where a panicked looking Lily stood on the road that looked over the court.

"Thanks for finally using your powers." Then my attention turned back to Arrow.

Standing next to her was Maka. And in Maka's hand was a video camera. She recorded everything Arrow said and did.

"I'm sure Death will love to hear this."


	11. Chapter 10

**Thanks so much for the many comments! I had so many from my last chapter and I appreciate all of you leaving me a comment! Also, just wanted to let you know I've only watched the anime so I'm sorry if something is different from the manga! Anyway, I don't own Soul Eater only my two characters.**

**Chapter 10 (Lily's P.O.V.)**

I don't know what to think. I don't know what to do.

One minute I'm searching for Arrow, and the next I see Maka videotaping her perform her magic. I told Arrow everything would be okay as Soul and I walked her back to DWMA, but she's been in the Death Room for so long. All I can do is sit outside the room with Soul and wait for Arrow to appear.

"What do you think is going on in there?" Soul asked me in just a monotone, you'd think he's been depressed all his life. I dropped my gaze from the door to the floor.

"I don't know what to think. But all I know is I want to beat that meister of yours to a pulp." He didn't say anything. In fact, he didn't even try to defend Maka. I looked at Soul. His snow white hair was covering his red eyes. I looked away from him and leaned my head against the wall, looking up at the black, stone ceiling.

"What was her mother like?" Soul finally asked. It was a question I was always waiting for because everybody always wants to know what that mother of hers did.

"A Kishin." He didn't say anything right away, but I knew he was staring at me out of shock. "She slaughtered the village she and Arrow lived in. Even killed Arrow's father from all the madness built up inside of her. She really loved him; she just couldn't control it any longer. She just…snapped."

"So…Arrow…"

"A Death scythe, a witch, even a Kishin. But she will never use her abilities for evil. I know that for a fact." There was a long pause before Soul could speak again. He even let out a chuckle.

"And I thought I was the only weird weapon in town. She has it even harder. All I have is slight madness…she's born with it." I looked back at him. He had this hysterical looking face he wore. He even started laughing. "I thought my life was hard, but no…I was wrong! How 'bout that?" He continued to laugh.

"Soul…"

"GOD! WHY CAN'T ANYBODY GIVE HER A FUCKING BREAK!" He yelled as he jumped to his feet and kicked the stone wall.

"Soul…you…" Just before I could tell Soul what I discovered about him, the doors to the Death Room opened. I jumped to my feet and couldn't wait to see my friend, but my smiled fell when only Maka walked out.

"Oh, hey guys." My fists clenched together. Even Soul was surprised to see her come out of the Death Room. Just seeing that smirk on that stupid face of hers made me snap.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" I tackled her to the ground and grabbed a fistful of her shirt. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT ARROW IS GOING THROUGH!" I punched her once in the face. "YOU DON'T KNOW HER LIKE I DO!" I punched her again.

"LILY!" I heard Soul yell at me.

"PEOPLE LIKE YOU DESERVE TO DIE!" I was getting ready to punch her again until something caught my fist. "SOUL LET GO."

"He would if he could." My eyes widened hearing the voice of my dear friend. I released Maka's shirt and she fell back on the ground. I turned around to see Arrow.

"Arrow…" She released my hand and looked past me at Maka.

"I think you may have gone too far." She said as she examined the scene. I too turn around to see Maka.

She looked so disheveled. Her ponytails were coming out and her shirt was stretched out from me holding it. Her face, however, was much worse. The left side of her face was all bruised and slowly swelling.

"But she…"

"Soul." Arrow called to him, cutting my sentence off. He ran up behind her. "Could you take your meister to the infirmary?" It sounded more like an order then a question.

"Uh…yeah sure." He helped Maka off the ground and let her lean on him as he took her to the infirmary. We both watched him take his meister down the hallway and I immediately turned to Arrow.

"What happened?" I asked impatiently. She dropped her head to the floor.

"I have to leave." She turned on her heel and began walking to the exit of the school.

"WHAT?" I yelled at her, but she didn't stop. She continued to walk without stopping.

"Lily, I don't belong here. You know that. I'm just a weapon. Someone will find me and then can use me. You need to find a better weapon." She said in a monotone. My eyes widened at what she said and I could feel my knees begin to give out.

"What are you saying!" I yelled at her. She stopped at the front door and looked over her shoulder.

"I'm saying…goodbye Lily. You've been a great meister and friend." She opened the door and the sunlight seeped through. When the door closed, Arrow was gone.

"Arrow…" My knees finally gave out and I fell to the floor. I only stared at the dirt and didn't care.

"LILY!" I heard Soul call to me. He began running over and appeared at my side, but I didn't bother to look up at him. "Where's Arrow?" Finally the tears began to fall.

"She's…gone."


	12. Chapter 11

**Sorry for how late this chapter is, I'm been very busy! Also, just wanted to let you know I've only watched the anime so I'm sorry if something is different from the manga! Anyway, I don't own Soul Eater only my two characters.**

**Chapter 11 (Soul's P.O.V.)**

"What…"

"She's gone!" Lily repeated through her sobs.

"No…." I fell against the wall and slide to the floor.

We sat in silence. No words could fix this. No words could cheer us up. No words could bring Arrow back.

I could only think of the few days I had spent with Arrow. They weren't much but…I'm now beginning to cherish those small memories. These memories of the girl I love…

I looked over to Lily. Tears had stained her pale cheeks and her eyes and nose were red from crying. I then realized…Lily has known Arrow so much longer…she's in more pain then I am!

"This is so uncool…" I said as I looked down at the floor.

"Lily, Soul!" Both Lily and I looked up to see Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Patty, and Liz standing at the end of the hallway.

"Are you two just gonna sulk all day or are we going to go find our friend?" Kid asked confidently.

Both Lily and I exchanged confused looks and then looked back at Kid and nodded.

**(Arrow's P.O.V.)**

I walked through the streets of Death City in silence. Nobody was outside except the laughing sun. As I came to the outskirts of Death City, I stopped before entering the desert.

I turned back around and looked at DWMA. I regret leaving Lily like the way I did. And I regret not saying anything to Soul before I left. He's always trying to help me….or at least…was trying to help me.

I turned back to the desert and examined the lifeless land. There were no cacti or animals. I sighed and took a step into the golden sand.

"Goodbye guys…" I said to myself. Secretly hoping they had heard my farewell.

But of course…they didn't…

I continued on my journey. Waiting to see where it would take me.

I could tell I've been traveling for hours but with no watch I had no clue what time it was.

There was barely a breeze to cool me off from the sun's rays. I looked up at the sun and this time it looked like the sun was laughing at me. I ignored it and continued walking.

"Stupid sun…" I said to myself.

"It is stupid isn't it? What kind of sun would laugh at the human beings that use its rays to live?" My eyes widened by the sound of the voice. "Or what about the witch who creates fire that represents the sun?" I turned around to face the owner of the voice. They just looked back at me with a sinister smile.

"You're…alive…"

"Yes. Very much." The evil person replied. "And I would like to make you an offer that will get you out of the spot you're in." My eyes narrowed.

"…"

**(Soul's P.O.V.)**

After much persuading, Kid finally got Lily and I to return to Stein's class. I wasn't too excited to return to class…but maybe it would take my mind off of Arrow's leaving. Maybe it would make me think of how annoying and uncool the class is.

"So how come you came after us?" Lily asked as we made our way to the classroom.

"Stein complained about you guys taking too long." Patty explained in a chipper voice.

"Yeah, so then he sent us to go looking for you guys." Liz finished explaining.

Just as we turned the corner to Stein's class, I saw Crona standing at the door.

"Why did Stein make me wait here…? What if they don't understand the message and yell at me? I don't know how to deal with this!" He said to himself until a very tine Aragnorok popped out of his back.

"Shut up you wimp! Just yell back at them if they do!" He yelled at Crona as he hit him in the head and pulled his pink hair.

"Ouch! Aragnorok, stop it!"

"Hey!" I called to them. They both froze and Crona turned to face us. "What's this message you're going on about?" I asked him.

Aragnorok sank back into Crona's back and Crona handed me a piece of paper.

I opened it and read it.

_Death knew about Arrow. He exiled her from the city not because of her powers but because of a treaty. Arrow's the only who can kill our long time enemy…but you guys need to help her. Medusa isn't alone._

_Stein_

I looked back at my friends with my mouth hanging open.

"Medusa's back." We all exchanged worried looks. "And she's not alone."

"Then we'll need help." Kid said and I nodded in agreement.

"Come on Crona." Tsubaki called to Crona just before we took off down the hall at a fast running speed.

We raced through the halls to Maka. She was still in the nurse's room I was sure, but I knew Maka too well. A couple punches by Lily wasn't going to keep her down. Though I wish it did…but I know we need her help right now. After wards…the girls can deal with their problems.


	13. Chapter 12

**Sorry for how late this chapter is, I'm been very busy! Also, just wanted to let you know I've only watched the anime so I'm sorry if something is different from the manga! Anyway, I don't own Soul Eater only my two characters.**

**Chapter 12 (Arrow's P.O.V.)**

I only agreed to follow Medusa to get me out of the blistering desert. Really…I would never side with her. Besides she knows if she were to try to attack me, I could kill her easily…if I really tried.

Medusa suddenly stopped and looked at the sand beneath her feet.

"Why'd we stop?" I asked her. She waved her hand through the air and the sand immediately fell into a hole and stairs appeared leading down through the hole.

"Getting us out of this heat." She said with a smile…a very suspicious smile may I add. "Come along."

She led the way down the cool stairs. I could immediately tell the temperature change! It was so much cooler then the desert.

As we reached the bottom of the stairs the hole immediately closed leaving us in pitch black darkness. I turned around to see the site, but didn't have much luck. My heart immediately began to race. I knew I was in trouble. I heard a quiet, but evil laugh beside me where Medusa stood.

"Vector plate." My eyes widened and I was suddenly being pushed through the air and hit a hard stone wall. After connecting with the wall, I fell to the floor, gasping for air.

Before I could recover from the impact, somebody grabbed my neck and slammed my back into the wall once more. This time there was a low voice laughing at my pain.

"What's wrong? Are we to much for a Kishin's daughter?" I gasped for air as the grip around my neck tightened.

"Relax Free. If you kill her now, she will become useless to us." I heard Medusa say as her voice sounded closer. "Thanks for joining us, Arrow." A metal object was pressed onto my forehead and then my eyes shut closed.

**(Lily's P.O.V.)**

"Come on, Lily apologize!" Soul whispered to me.

See, we all raced to Maka's room after finding Stein's note. Maka was an excellent meister so we needed her for this fight. I, however, wasn't feeling up to the idea of apologizing for my event…

…she deserved it…

"Please Lily, we need her help." Tsubaki whispered from behind me. I clenched my fists.

"If she doesn't want to apologize for what she did then fine." I immediately released my fists and looked back at Maka.

Her bruises were fully visible on her face now. Her features seemed relaxed, but something about her looked tense.

"Then…does that mean you'll help?" Soul asked his meister. Maka looked out the window and the room fell quiet.

"I've never judged someone so before as much as I judged Arrow. After Lily knocked some sense into me, I began to think straight. I realized I was jealous."

"Maka, jealous? Liz said with a smirk. Maka nodded and continued.

"She's so much prettier, stronger, braver…but finding out about her secret, I immediately thought of reasons for this perfect being to leave but…" She looked from the window to her fingers that began twiddling. "…after finding out how much you guys care for her…I regret everything I did."

A laugh escaped my lips.

"Arrow, perfect? Never!"

"What?" Maka immediately responded.

"She was branded at birth with the Chinese symbols for each element. Her father is a deadly Kishin and her mother is a witch! She had to kill her parents, and at a price her village burned to the ground. Now the surviving villagers exiled her from the new village they're rebuilding. She's alone and unloved!" The room fell quiet again. As I looked around the room, every body's eyes were wide from shock. I looked to Soul.

"She became a death Scythe by killing her parents…she became one before I ever met her. I only found her wondering through the woods." Soul's crimson red eyes widened even more.

"Her life has been so…" Kid began to say.

"Uncool…" Soul finished for him.

"Then my mind is made up." I looked back to Maka. She was now sliding out of bed. "I'll fight in this battle. I'll do anything to help her." I smiled at her.

"Thank you…" My smile slowly faded. "But…I'm still not apologizing for hitting you." She smiled confidently.

"Wasn't expecting you too."

"Alright if we're done with this bonding moment…CAN WE GO NOW!" Black Star immediately yelled, changing the aura of the room. We all laughed.

"Yes, let's go save our friend." Maka said with a smile. I smiled back and nodded.

Then, we all headed out of the school.


	14. Chapter 13

**Sorry for how late this chapter is, I'm been very busy! Also, just wanted to let you know I've only watched the anime so I'm sorry if something is different from the manga! Anyway, I don't own Soul Eater only my two characters.**

**Chapter 13 (Soul's P.O.V.)**

Kid had ridden his skateboard…er…hoverboard…thing, ahead of us to look for clues of where Arrow could have been. The rest of us just ran slowly behind.

"She couldn't have gotten far." Maka said between her heavy breathing.

"I don't know…Arrow likes to walk aimlessly without thinking." Lily replied.

I smiled to myself. It was cool how Maka was finally getting along with one of my new friends. And it was cool how Lily was getting along with my awesome meister and old friend.

"Hey, just wondering but…WHY DIDN'T KID TAKE US WITH HIM?" Liz yelled making her sister laugh.

"But sis, now we get exercise!" Patty said with a smile as she skipped behind us.

"He sure is taking a while." Black Star mumbled.

I suddenly skidded to a stop. I realized that we had actually ran to Kid's destination. He was sitting on the sandy ground. His head hung, as if he was hot.

"KID!" Liz and Patty ran past us to Kid's side.

"Garbage."

"What?" Black Star asked as we all ran to up behind him.

"I said...GARBAGE!" We all jumped back. "IF YOU'RE GOING TO SET A TGRAP, MAKE SURE IT'S COVERED PROPERLY!" As Kid continued to freak out, I made my way back over to him, then I finally noticed what he was freaking out about.

A stone, trap door surfaced the sand. It wasn't even covered and I knew this 'trap door' was opened recently.

"She must have gone through this." Maka said as she appeared beside me. I nodded in agreement.

"But how do we get it open?" Lily asked as she appeared on the other side of me.

"TRAAAAAASH!"

"Look out!" Tsubaki and Black Star called to us as they tackled us to the ground.

Immediately the sound of rapid fire of guns filled my ear and pink bullets beat against the stone trap door.

"DIE, DIE, DIEEEEE!"

Finally, the bullets stopped. I looked up and Patty and Liz had returned to their normal form as Kid wiped off any dust or sand that appeared on his black suit.

"You good Kid?" I asked as I picked myself off the ground.

"Yes, I just had the sudden urge to take some trash out." He said in a cool and laid back tone.

"Right…defiantly sudden." Lily said as she shook her head and sand flew out of her dirty blonde hair.

After everyone finally stood up, we slowly walked over to the area where the trap door once was. Now in its placed was a rather large square hole. At least Kid won't freak out about the shape of the hole.

We all looked down the hole. It was pitch black. Black Star suddenly elbowed me and I jumped back, afraid I was going to fall in.

"You go in first." I elbowed him back.

"No, you first." I said. We began an elbowing war and two hands were pushed against, both me and Black Star.

"JUST GO!" Tsubaki and Maka yelled as they both pushed us down the stairs.

We both screamed from the sudden push. Each step I hit, I let out a loud 'ow' and when we hit the bottom, I couldn't help but moan. I swear I sounded like a zombie.

"Graceful landing guys." Liz said as she and Patty walked over to Black Star and I.

"Yeah, only cool guys like us could pull off a landing like that." I said as we picked ourselves off the ground.

"Come on guys, this tunnel can't be that long." Maka said as she led the way down the tunnel.

Of course the tunnel was THAT long.

"Uh Maka, I don't want to sound like I'm exaggerating but…"

"THIS TUNNEL IS TOO LONG!" Black Star yelled, cutting Tsubaki off.

"Not only that…" Lily stopped walking and looked back at the hole where we enter from. "…we're losing light." We all stopped to check ourselves, and Lily was right. The tunnel was getting darker and it was making it difficult for us to see.

"Well let's see how far this tunnel really is. Liz, Patty."

"RIGHT!" Both girls said together and both lit up with a pink light, then transformed into twin pistols. Kid caught the pistols in his hands and began firing.

After he fired the guns into the darkness for a long time, he finally stopped. Of course we all lost the sight of the pink bullets and all groaned.

"The girls turned back into their normal forms. Then Liz fell to her knees and groaned.

"This tunnel never ends!" She cried.

"If we continue, we'll lose the little light we have now." Kid said calmly.

"Yeah, and we may run into ghosts!" Patty said cheerfully making Liz scream.

"Too bad Arrow isn't here. She could use her fire abilities to make a torch." Just as Lily muttered Arrow's name, not only did my heart sink, but somewhere, deep in the tunnel, lit up.

It was a single flame, hovering in the air.

"Uh guys…what's that?" Black Star asked once he saw where I was looking.

"LOOK OUT!" Both Lily and Maka yelled. Our group dived to the ground and the flame shot just over our heads.

"Vector plate." Instantly, we all shot deeper into the tunnel with incredible speed. The ground seemed to disappear and we fell down another set of stairs.

After my body rolled off the last step and rolled across the ground. I hit someone's foot. I looked up and the face of a woman's snake-like face filled my eyes.

"Hello Soul. How's the scar?"


	15. Chapter 14

**Sorry for how late this chapter is, I'm been very busy! Also, just wanted to let you know I've only watched the anime so I'm sorry if something is different from the manga! Anyway, I don't own Soul Eater only my two characters.**

**Chapter 14 (Soul's P.O.V.)**

I struggled to look up, but I didn't need to. I knew who's retread voice that was. Medusa. Even though she's supposed to be dead…she isn't. And that is just so uncool having to deal with her yet again.

I tried to get up but a heavy foot pressed down on my back making me hit the floor again. The new force added to my body prevented me from getting up.

"Oh, don't strain yourself Soul, wouldn't want you to get another scar." Medusa said as she walked out of the shadows.

"Yeah, we'll just give you a permanent scar that prevents you from even breathing." I heard a familiar male voice say. He started laughing until Medusa stopped him.

"Silence Free!" Free immediately fell silent. As I tried glaring at him, but hair was pulled so hard that my face was yanked off the ground to look at snake-like face. Pretty gross if you ask me.

"So, mind telling me why a couple of lowlife, stupid kids have come after me?" She said with a hidden smirk on her face. Before I could answer, someone else butted into the conversation.

"You know damn well why we're here Medusa!" Lily called.

Medusa looked past me and glared at Lily. Then she dropped my head back to the cement ground and walked past me.

"Why don't you explain exactly what you're here for? I'm quite old and seem to forget things easily." Medusa sarcastically said.

"Medusa," Medusa turned away from us to face a very nervous Erika. "we need to wake up the fishing." I could see Medusa's snake like smile stretch across her face.  
"Thank you for reminding me Erika. Let's go Free."  
"But what about these kids?" Free asked, not bothering to lift his foot from my back.  
"Leave them; the dog can take care of them."  
_Dog?_  
After Free removed his foot, he gave me a good kick in my side. The girls all screamed, besides Lily who remained silent.  
"I'm fine." I said through my grunted teeth. I proceeded to get up, but I could only lift myself to my knees and hands. My left hand quickly clenched my right side. I knew my ribs had to have been bruised.  
"Hey guys, what's that weird noise?" Pattie practically screamed in a playful tone.  
'Pattie, what are you-" Liz began to ask until the noise Pattie asked about, cut her off.  
A growl, from an animal of some sort, filled the room. Liz screamed and hid behind Pattie and Kid.  
I finally stood up and both Lily and Maka ran to me, one on each side.  
"What is that?" I asked Maka.  
"I'm honestly not sure..." The animal growled again, but we still couldn't see it.  
"I know what it is." Both Maka and I looked over to Lily.  
She seemed to glare into the darkness. I followed her gaze and was shocked at what I saw.  
A barefoot with the Chinese symbol that represented earth, stepped into the light, followed by the left foot. Then the body fully stepped into the light. Besides Lily, we all gasped.  
"It's Arrow."  
Lily was right. It was Arrow, but a darker Arrow. Not just physically, but mentally darker too.  
Arrow was wearing a similar black outfit to Medusa, but it clung to Arrow's curvy body. There was no tail nor were there eyes on the hood. However the outfit was split in two. A top and pants to show the Chinese symbol for lightning above her belly button.  
Her brown hair hung freely, falling out of the hood. Her other tattoos, that represented each element, were shown without any shame. Her eyes were also different. Unsteady of her usual mysterious hazel eyes, they were silver and the once circular pupils were now black slits. Her eyes looked like animal eyes. Like a...wolf.  
"You see, most witches can take form of an animal. Erika can take form of a frog, Medusa can take form of a snake..."  
"AND?" I yelled at Lily.  
"Well...Arrow chooses to take form of a wolf."  
"So what does that mean?" Kid finally spoke up, and just as he did, Arrow reacted.  
She bent forward, and just as she did, her black clothes spread across her body. Soon her face turned black and her dark brown hair grew over her body, but where her tattoos were, the tattoos were white fur. She had transformed into a wolf, and her silver eyes were glaring directly at us.  
With a quick gulp, Lily spoke up again. "We kill her."  
"WHAT?"


	16. Chapter 15

**Sorry for how late this chapter is, I'm been very busy! Also, just wanted to let you know I've only watched the anime so I'm sorry if something is different from the manga! Anyway, I don't own Soul Eater only my two characters.**

**Chapter 15 (Lily's P.O.V.)**

Before any of us could think of a plan, Liz and Pattie transformed into Kid's twin pistols. I don't think that was such a good idea. Kid began firing nonstop. You'd think Arrow would have gotten hit, but she didn't.  
Arrow glared at us with het wolf eyes. Suddenly she stood up on her back paws and transformed into her normal form. Then she lifted her right foot and stomped the ground. Nothing happened, and of course Black Star had to open his big mouth.  
"Was that suppose to do something or was the just to scare us!" He practically yelled at Arrow. She didn't react.  
In fact, as she stood still a crack appeared in the ground and divided Arrow from us. Her side remained still, but our side of the ground began shaking as if we were having an earthquake.  
"Hurry! Jump to her side!" I ordered the others. They all nodded. Then we all jumped together to Arrow's side.  
"Ha, that was scary at all!" Black Star called, not even a hint of terror was in his voice. However, be didn't notice Arrow charging towards him.  
"Black Star, watch out!" Tsubaki called to him.  
"Huh?" He slowly turned around, but just as he did, he received a kick across the face. He was sent flying backwards and landed on Kid.  
"Soul, let's go!" Maka ordered, but when I looked at Soul, he didn't seem too excited. He looked more hurt then excited. He just followed her orders and glowed white then transformed into the demon scythe. Maka caught the scythe in her hands and began spinning the scythe.  
Arrow didn't seem so patient though. She waved her right hand in front of her and a gust of air hit Maka, sending het flying to het butt.  
"Maka, are you okay?" Soul asked. Maka groaned a bit but stood up.  
"I'm fine, just be ready to use soul resonance." Soul didn't respond, and Maka didn't take note of it.  
"Lily look out!" I heard my brother call from behind me. I looked from Maka and Soul to see Arrow lodging towards me. A fireball shot from her hand and words filed out of my mouth.  
"Death Shield!" An Orange outline of my father's mask appeared and the fireball bounced off the shield and was sent flying in the opposite direction.  
When the shield vanished, so did Arrow. I looked around frantically, searching through the dark, but I could see nothing but dark and my friends who were close by me.  
"Where did she go?" Tsubaki whispered in her weapon form. There was no need to answer.  
A gentle breeze swept by us and we all lifted off the ground. The breeze I thought was gentle had actually threw us into the air and we were soon all falling to the ground. We all knew the landing was going to be rough and we couldn't help but scream.  
When we were back on the ground, I couldn't help but groan. I may have been Lord Death's daughter, but I still hurt. As I slowly tried standing up, I could hear the sound of a dog panting. The sound got closer and I could hear claws scratching the pavement as it ran towards us. Soon Arrow in her wolf form was running towards us. Before I could even react, Maka was up on her feet.  
"Soul, let's go!" Maka ordered again, and once again Soul remained silent.  
"Maka, I don't think-" Corona tried warning her, but he was cut off by a tiny man popping out of his back and hitting him on the head.  
"Shut up Corona! Let it teach her a lesson!" Aragnorok yelled back at the innocent boy.  
"SOUL RESONANCE!" Maka and Soul yelled together. Maka's soul soon showed itself around her...but something looked off. It didn't seem stable.  
Maka took off running towards Arrow. "WITCH HUNTER!" Maka screamed as she swung the glowing blade at Arrow, but something happened.  
The glow vanished from Soul's blade. Maka stopped to look at it. "Soul, what hap-" a sudden blue light shot through her body and Maka and soul were sent flying in different directions.  
"What the hell Maka?" Soul yelled from his weapon form.  
"Soul, don't blame me if you're not focusing!" Maka shot back.  
"Maka look out!" Black Star yelled at her.  
Her eyes widened as she slowly turned around to see Arrow still running towards her. Maka gasped and suddenly Crona walked in front of her. Aragnorok transformed into a sword just as Arrow lunged. Crona sliced Aragnorok across Arrow's front paws and Arrow fell back. Little puppy dog shines escaped her muzzle.  
"Crona you idiot!" Soul yelled from his weapon form before turning back into his regular form.  
He ran over to Arrow and tapped the wolf. Nothing happened, he dropped his head. I assumed he thought she was dead, but that would be too easy for a Kishin's daughter to die. Arrow suddenly transformed into her regular form.  
"Soul, get away from her!" Kid yelled as he began firing at Arrow, but Soul did something unexpected.  
His right arm transformed into the red and black blade and he blocked Kid's bullets. Soul stood up and glared at all of us.  
"Nobody hurts her anymore!" He yelled through his shark-like teeth. He looked back at Arrow, who still handy moved. His serious face had fallen to a hurt and sad face. The bladed arm transformed back into his regular arm. He shook Arrow's knee but she still didn't move. We all fell silent. We weren't sure what to say. "Arrow..." Soul whispered to her.  
I looked up from the ground I was staring at for so long, and wished I hadn't. Arrow's eyes flashed open. Then she sat up, causing everyone to gasp besides Soul who could only stare at her.  
Soon my ears were filled with the sound of bullets firing. I quickly turned to see Kid firing at Arrow but realized Soul was in the range of fire.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I yelled at him. Even Black Star reacted. He had tackled Kid to the ground, pinning his arms.  
"You idiot, you'll hit Soul!" He scolded Kid.  
I quickly looked back at Soul and Arrow but was surprised to see smoke blocking my view. My heart was racing and could only think the worst for my friends. "SOUL! ARROW!"


End file.
